I Love
by Professor Hermione Granger
Summary: When Will proposes during the battle on board the Black Pearl Elizabeth refuses. Join her on the journey she takes to discover what lies in her heart, as well as on the mysterious Isla de Muerta. Au of AWE. Barbossabeth
1. Part I

(All characters belong to Walt Disney)

* * *

I Love...

By

Professor Hermione Granger

* * *

**Part I **

A Proposal During Battle

Clash, clang, clang. The sounds of battle were all around as Elizabeth Swann ran her sword through the fish-like creature she was fighting. She grimaced as she yanked the blade out, preparing to go after another enemy. The creature she was fighting staggered back, before growling, running at her again. She groaned silently, letting out a battle cry as she knocked him into the ocean. _Alright, so attacks to the stomach don't work. _She turned to attack another enemy, slicing off his arm when he made a grab for her. She cursed when the injury didn't seem to phase him. She knocked the monster down, killing him. _Ok, don't aim for their limbs either._

"Elizabeth!"

She turned at the sound of her betrothed -- William Turner's -- voice, stabbing the enemy he was fighting at the exact same time he did. The creature fell to the ground, temporarily incapacitated. The woman turned to go after another one of the creatures when Will shot his arm out to grab her arm, effectively stopping her from going anywhere. Breathing heavily, she whipped around so she could stare at him impatiently.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" he asked her.

She stared at him in shock for the few seconds before an enemy attacked from her right. She swung her blade up, the clang of steel upon steel signifying the successful block. _What on earth could Will be thinking? _she thought. She was pressed against the enemy, sword stuck to sword. "I don't think now's the best time!" she yelled over the noise of the battle and rain. Another enemy came up behind her. Ripping her sword away, she ducked just as the one behind her swung at her head. She jumped up when the fish-pirate she had previously been engaged with lost his head, ramming her blade through the new one. As he fell to the deck she looked back over at Will, tightening her grip on her sword.

As he slashed through one of the monster's chests, knocking him back, Will yelled, "Now might be the only time." While Elizabeth was stabbing one Cutler Beckett's men Will ran over, killing him. He grabbed her arm again, pulling her closer to him. "I love you."

They broke apart to once again fight separate enemies. When both were defeated -- temporarily or permanently -- Will ran to her again, stopping her from moving. "I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Elizabeth panted, staring at the man that she had loved for so many years. She wanted desperately to say yes, to marry him like she was supposed to months ago. But she knew she couldn't in good conscience say yes to this man. He deserved someone who's entire heart he would occupy, like he once did hers. She no longer loved him as anything more than a good friend.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking a step away from him. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at his shocked and hurt face. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she knew this was the only way. They weren't meant to be together. Not anymore, and possibly not ever. "I can't." She turned away from him to rush away, wanting to do something other than stand there pathetically under the gaze of the person who's heart she had just broken.

The tears stung her eyes as she swung at another of Beckett's soldiers, but to her horror she missed.

"Get down!"

The words barely even registered in her mind. What did snap her out of her thoughts was the sound of metal upon metal above her. Startled, she jumped out of the way before whirling around to stare in shock at Hector Barbossa and the soldier she had tried to attack. The pirate captain made short work of the soldier before turning on her.

"What the hell are ye doing?" he yelled at her.

She flinched, lowering her gaze to the deck, amazed by how quickly it had become tinted red with the blood of the fallen. "I... I don't know... I... I don't..." Tears slipped from her eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Barbossa grunted, moving closer to her. What the hell had happened to make her like this? She was such a fiery young woman. This was not anything like how she was. He hesitated before placing a hand heavily on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. It was like everything was going in slow motion. She blinked, as though realizing what was going on, gasped, and took a step back.

"I'm sorry. This is not the time for this," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

He nodded before replying gruffly, "Just so ye be careful from now on Miss Swann. Wouldn't want to lose the Pirate Queen." He smirked a little. His smirk grew when she returned it with a faint smile and a light laugh.

"Yes, the Pirate Queen." Her eyes widened as one of Jones's crew tried to sneak up on Barbossa. The older captain didn't even flinch as he rammed his sword handle into the creature's face, knocking him backward.

"Till later than, Miss Swann." Barbossa gave her a brief smile before turning and disappearing into the depths of the battle.

Elizabeth stared after him in shock. What had just happened? He had smiled at her, but there had been something else. Her heart raced as she whirled to fight again, and somehow she knew it wasn't because of the fight she was in. She shook her head. She could think about it later. She had to pay attention to what was happening in the fight or else she would probably end up being killed.

Bloody Pirates

Two hours later both sides had retreated, needing to recuperate and find new ways to attack since neither had made a leeway in the battle. Elizabeth was at the ship's helm in the rain, staring out at the ocean, her arms on top of the wooden railing. She shivered as the freezing cold water showered down on her. Despite the cold, she was glad for the rain. It was washing away the blood that had soaked the deck, and the smell of death that lingered even after the bodies were removed. Both sides had taken loses, and severe ones at them. Luckily for them Beckett had lost many of his men so until he could acquire the replacement crew the pirates were relatively safe from his assault. However, they still had to worry about Davy Jones.

When she was on the Flying Dutchman she had learned that Beckett was in control of the entire ship because James Norrington had given him the heart. She silently cursed him before lowering her head, leaning against the rail. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the former commodore. Why hadn't he tried to escape with them? He could have lived if only he hadn't been so foolish. _No, brave. He was a very brave man. _Speaking of brave men, where was Will? Elizabeth hadn't seen her former love since the battle. She knew he hadn't died, but she still didn't know where he went. She assumed he was talking to the crew, or resting, so she didn't worry.

Sensing someone coming up behind her, the young pirate queen reached down to draw her sword but stopped when she heard the person speak.

"Ye froze."

She turned to stare at Barbossa, her eyes dark. "I did not freeze, I just missed."

"Ye froze. Ye didn't move when I called out to ye."

"I..." Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "I know... I did freeze... I just... I don't know... I hurt Will, and I..."

He cocked his head to the side, "Ye thought ye'd get yerself killed?"

"No, of course not!" she said angrily, folding her arms across her chest. She sighed in exasperation. "I just... I missed him, and then I... I just don't know."

Barbossa shrugged, moving to stand next to her. "Is it really that complicated?" he asked, staring out at the sea.

"Yes."

"No?"

"No?"

"Ah-hah!" he said triumphantly.

"What are you going on about?" Elizabeth asked in utter confusion.

"Ye just admitted to it not being that complicated." She just stared at him blankly. "Nevermind." She continued to stare at him blankly so he said, "What did ye fight about?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why should I tell you?"

"I didn't say you should. I just asked a question."

"You confuse me to no end," she said with a shake of her head. Yes, he may confuse her, and even annoy her, but she still found the man a mystery. And a mystery she wanted to solve at that. Her eyes widened when she thought that. What the hell was she thinking? She wanted to solve him? She must have sunstroke or something for she was certainly going mad. She shook her head again before turning as she too stared out at the sea. "It looks so calm. You can't even tell a battle took place only hours ago."

Barbossa glanced over at the woman next to him out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the water. "Aye. Calm now, but could at any moment choose to turn against us. The sea is a fair weather friend to be sure."

"Perhaps, but it is calm now. Isn't it better to just live for now?"

He grinned down at her, "Ye certainly have changed tunes quickly, Miss Swann."

She grimaced. "Oh stop it. My mood was fine before you came out here."

"I didn't say it wasn't, Miss."

_Miss again?_ she wondered. "Why do you keep calling me 'Miss?'" she asked curiously. "The others all call me Elizabeth, except for Mr. Gibbs and Jack."

He stared down at her, the grin still in place, although it had turned smug. "And why do You call Gibbs Mr.?" he asked her.

She looked up at him in confusion. "Because that's how I was brought --" She was starting to get his meaning, but that was impossible, wasn't it? "But you're a pirate!"

"So are ye, Miss. Swann. I was once something other than a pirate, much like yourself."

"But but... You're so... So..."

"Not well-bred?"

"Exactly," she said.

"So I'm just an average pirate?"

_No, _she wanted to say, but instead said, "Precisely."

He grinned again. He knew she was lying, but he wouldn't call her on it right now. Perhaps at a later time. He noticed her shiver a little and sighed. In under thirty seconds the blue overcoat he wore was unbuttoned and on her shoulders. She looked at him strangely.

"You knew I was cold?" she asked him.

Barbossa shrugged, looking back at the ocean, suppressing a shiver from the cold rain. "Twasn't hard to notice."

She noticed him shiver, even though it wasn't very noticeable and began to take the coat off. "No, you should keep it. You're cold." She tried to give it back to him but he shook his head, placing it back on her shoulders.

"I prefer the cold. When you aren't able to feel anything for ten years even cold is a luxury."

She sighed, glowering up at him from under her long lashes. "You are such a stubborn... pirate!"

"Why thank ye."

"You're impossible too," she said with a groan.

"I thank ye again," he retorted. Folding his arms across his chest he smirked.

"I hate bloody pirates!"

"Good thing I'm not bloody."

"...I give up."

"Finally."

She glanced over at him, rolled her eyes and looked back at the sea again.

Admittance

The two had stood in silence for some time, neither having anything to say to the other. Elizabeth had watched Barbossa out of the corner of her eye for awhile, but had stopped when their eyes met. She had been tempted to look back again, but hadn't given in to the temptation. Finally she sighed.

"...asked me to marry him."

Barbossa looked over at her. "Turner did?"

"Yes," she answered. "During the battle. That's when I... I froze."

"Ye do realize that as captain I could have married you two, don't ye?"

She nodded her head. "I... said no."

He looked over at her in shock, although his face didn't show anything. She had said no? But didn't she love him? From what he understood, and from what he had seen back when he was still cursed, she loved him enough to risk everything; even her life. "Did he do something to ye?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't."

"Did he do something with another woman?"

She slapped his arm. "No!"

"Do you love him?"

She froze. "I... no... I don't..." she whispered defeated, hanging her head in shame.

"Good."

"What?" She looked up at him incredulously. "Good? How can you say good?"

He stared down at her. "Well, ye are the Pirate Queen."

Her eyes narrowed, her face saddened. "Is that... all that I am?" she questioned softly.

Barbossa knew he had done it this time. He had said something he hadn't meant and now he had to live with the consequences. Unfortunately, this was the worst kind of consequence. Shaking his head he reached out to her. Elizabeth gasped when she felt his calloused fingers on her chin, pulling her face up so that she had to look at him.

"You are not just the Pirate Queen. You are a beautiful, intelligent, elegant, fiery young woman who can catch the attention of any man no matter how strong his will."

Elizabeth stared at him, unable to do anything else. She couldn't find any words to say to that. He said she was intelligence, but if she was, why couldn't she think of anything? She suddenly felt very warm, despite the cold water that was still falling on the two of them. She felt like she should slap him or something, if only to ease the warm and fuzzy sensation that was slowly creeping it's way throughout her entire body. Before she knew what was happening a pair of warm soft lips were on hers, kissing her roughly. The more surprising part was that Elizabeth found herself kissing those lips - and their own - back with just as much fervor. She wrapped her arms around the captain's neck as he pulled her closer, crushing her to him.

They broke apart reluctantly over a minute later, both breathing heavily from lack of air. Elizabeth's eyes were glazed, her lips slightly swollen as she stared up at him, her body swaying slightly. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she and Will weren't together anymore. Wait a minute. She blinked. She had just kissed Barbossa, a man who had tried to kill her in the past. He was handsome, but -- _no, that's wrong! Not handsome! Definitely not! _Flushed, she gently touched her lips with one hand before glaring up at him.

"You... You disgusting pirate!" Swinging her arm back she slapped him hard across the face before turning and storming away. How dare he do that to her anyway?

Hector Barbossa grinned as he watched her go below deck. She really was a feisty one. He rubbed his cheek where he had been slapped. Strong too. There was a good chance he'd even have a bruise from that slap. It was all worth it though. She would certainly be a challenge. She needed to open up. And he was the one to do it.


	2. Part II

(All characters belong to Walt Disney)

* * *

I Love...

By

Professor Hermione Granger

* * *

**Part II**

Another Meeting

Brown eyes peered wearily out at the sea, their owner just as tired as they were. Elizabeth Swann had not slept in over two days, nor did she have any intention to sleep any time soon; no matter how much her body wished for sleep. The battle against Beckett and Davy Jones had been days before, and luckily, they hadn't run across any enemies again since. But Elizabeth knew that this reprieve from the fighting wouldn't last forever. There was almost no chance of it even lasting more than another day at best.

The young woman was so lost in thought that she once again didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"What are ye still doing out here?" he asked her, voice hard, although the pirate queen could tell it held some warmth and some other emotion that she wasn't exactly able to identify. She wasn't even sure she wanted to try and identify it.

Turning she said, "I do not see how my being out here is any of your business, Captain Barbossa, but I can assure you that I am fine."

"That's not exactly what I asked ye."

"...Well that's all you're getting," she said calmly, leaning back against the side of the ship. "Is there a reason for this interruption?"

He grinned, and Elizabeth couldn't help the thought that came into her mind. _Big, bad wolf. _She mentally shook herself, berating herself for such a thought. "Not at all, Miss Swann. Simply out for a breath of night air."

Somehow she didn't believe that. "Of course," she said hospitably, although at the moment she was feeling anything but hospitable. Her heart was racing, and her cheeks felt warm. Maybe she was getting sick. That was what she hoped anyway. Yes, she was getting sick. After all, not sleeping for days could make anyone sick.

"Sure is a nice lookin'. Don't ye agree?"

Elizabeth shrugged noncommittally, still not entirely certain that her diagnosis of her condition was even remotely accurate. But thinking that she was sick was so much simpler than trying to figure out why Barbossa would make her feel so strangely.

"Yes, I suppose so," she murmured. "It is a nice night."

"Not exactly what I was talking about."

She blinked and turned to face him. "Then what?" she queried nervously.

"I was talking about you." With that he leaned toward her to claim her lips. However, just before he was able to, Jack let out a violent screech and swooped down between them. The two jumped back to avoid the skeleton monkey. "Bloody Jack! What the hell are ye doin'?!"

"I- I suppose I should thank you Jack, for your sudden appearance." Despite her words, secretly, Elizabeth was just as upset with the monkey as Hector was. She would never admit it, but she had sort of been looking forward to the kiss. She smiled faintly, "I'm surprised that you still keep him, Barbossa."

"As am I, at the moment. It is now becoming clearer as to why I should dispose of him."

"Can you do that? He is immortal."

"Ye'd be surprised what I can do."

"Oh? Would I?"

"Aye." Hector was tempted to say something about what he could do to her, not the monkey, but thought better of it. "Maybe I should take him to World's End and leave 'im there."

Elizabeth laughed, "Really? You'd do that to the poor thing?"

"Very funny, Miss Swann," Barbossa grunted, watching the said monkey warily as it attempted to preen itself. "He's almost as annoying as Cotton's blasted parrot."

"Well, at least the parrot is useful."

Her comment seemed to anger Jack, because the monkey blinked it's beady eyes up at her, before lunging at her face. She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to prepare herself for the impact. A few seconds later it still hadn't come, and she felt herself pressed against something very tall, and very warm. She also heard the telltale sound of a gun going off close to her head, as well as a screech from the monkey. Without pulling away she knew exactly what had happened. Barbossa had pulled her to him, at the same time shooting Jack.

"You know..." she murmured into his chest, "that doesn't do any good..."

"Maybe not... but at least it'll teach him a lesson to leave you alone."

Elizabeth felt herself being pulled closer to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her small form. She knew she should pull away from him before anyone saw, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She liked the way she felt pressed up against him like this. It felt... natural.

"Thank you for stopping him."

"My pleasure Elizabeth." He hoped that wasn't going to far, but since he had just saved her from an undead monkey he figured she'd forgive him for using her given name.

But for her, it was too far. Well, not exactly too far, but it brought Elizabeth back to her senses. Again she found herself completely off guard with this man. What was it about him that made her behave in such a way? She wasn't exactly the type of person to just go throwing herself at others. Especially not right after getting unengaged. She squirmed a bit, signaling him that it was time to let her go. He did so, reluctantly, she noted, and she stepped back. Giving him a small smile she shook her head, as though she was trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. Or maybe she was just trying to reassure herself that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"So..." She wracked her brain, trying to think of anything to say that would lighten the air around them. "Why... did you name the monkey 'Jack?' I can't imagine you did it to anger human Jack. After all, hadn't you already left him on that island when you named the monkey?"

To her immense surprise, he laughed heartily.

"What?" Elizabeth asked him curiously.

"T'would be like ye said, Miss Swann. We did name Jack after leaving Jack on that island."

She continued to stare at him curiously. "Well? Are you going to tell me? Or are you just going to continue this excellent representation of a hyena?" This seemed to sober him up somewhat, since he stopped laughing, although Elizabeth could still see the humor in his eyes.

"Are ye sure that ye want me to tell it?"

"Yes. I'm sure," Elizabeth said, suddenly not quite so sure. She was glad though, that her voice remained calm and didn't hint at her nervousness.

"Really? Ye don't seem so sure, Miss Swann."

She glared up at him darkly. "I'm sure, alright?"

"Really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you?"

"Yes already! Will you just begin? Or do I have to use that gun of yours on you?"

"Very well then, Miss." He took a deep breath and began the tale.

Naming Jack

"As ye said, twas after we marooned Jack. Right after, if memory serves." At the look she gave him he grinned. "Which it should. I'm not that old. As I was sayin', a coupla days after we left Jack, we found ourselves Tortuga. We had stopped off to refill supplies when a vendor started yelling about a harassing monkey. Me and a few of the others decided to take a look. There be Jack, screeching his head off, throwing the man's guns into the sea. The man kept tryin' to shoot him, but kept missing."

"Don't know why, but I felt sorry for the monkey. I offered to take him, as well as the guns he ruined. The man was only too happy to give me both. After we had finished shopping," he stopped again to give Elizabeth a glare when she snorted. "Are ye goin' to continue to interrupt?" She shook her head and he continued, "We took him back to the Pearl with us. Almost as soon as we got on board the monkey started acting just like Jack Sparrow, pretending he was captain, and pesterin' everyone. Actually thought it was funny, 'though not all the others did."

"So I named him Jack, and he kept me company ever since. Not including the time I spent in the Locker, of course."

Elizabeth stayed silent as he finished, her heart constricting painfully at the thought of him in the Locker. She thought it better to try and ignore that little detail, for as long as possible. Maybe if she pretended it wasn't there it wouldn't be. Her strange feelings for Barbossa would just go away. She hoped they would anyway.

"Miss Swann?"

Startled out of her thoughts she blinked, and then smiled.

"So that was really the reason why you named him after Jack?" she asked.

"Aye."

She laughed. "For some reason I thought the reason would be a lot more complex."

Hector raised an eyebrow. "Such as? Care to give me an example?"

"Not really."

"And why not? I told ye the story. The least you could do is give me one in return."

"My lips are sealed."

Barbossa took a step closer to her, amused by the way she jumped a bit. "Are they now... I think I might be able to unseal those lips of yours for ye."

Finding it suddenly very hard to breath, Elizabeth took a step back, and another when he stepped towards her again. "My -- My lips are fine, thank you," she said, "I don't need any assistance."

"Oh, but I think you do."

"N-no I don't."

"But ye do." He had her cornered exactly where he wanted her; pressed up against the ship, with his arms blocking her escape routes to the sides. _Too easy, little one, _he thought wryly. He'd have to teach her how to escape later. Closing the distance between them he smirked. "Are ye ready now, Miss Swann?"

"Ready for what?" she asked softly, her breath catching in her throat.

"Ready to be unsealed."

The way he said it it sounded as though he had said, 'Ready to be deflowered.' Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and glared up at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" When he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I am the Pirate Queen, whether you like it or not, and I demand to be spoken to with at least some respect."

Both were silent, shocked by her words. Why had she said that? Although he thought she could have been more tactful, Barbossa had gotten the hint. Stepping away from her he turned, his anger rising.

"Very well, _Your Majesty_. If ye wish for respect, that is exactly what ye are going to get." With that he walked away, leaving a stunned Elizabeth to stare after him in confusion.

What had she done? She really was stupid. Or maybe just afraid of moving on after refusing Will. Or maybe she was just so desperate for love that when he offered her the possibility she became afraid. Afraid that if she allowed his advances than things might progress between the two of them to something that she'd never be able to take back. Maybe she was just afraid that if they got too close he would break her heart. He was a pirate after all. Even if he had once been a gentleman, he was a pirate now, and forever. There was too great a chance of her getting her heart broken and ending up miserable. That must be what she was afraid of. With Will she always had the security of him having known her for so many years. He knew her better than anyone, and he would undoubtedly stick by her no matter what she did.

At least that was what she had believed. Until he proposed during that battle. When she refused she had hurt him greatly. They hadn't spoken since, and she didn't even know if she wanted to speak with him. What would she say to him the next time they were alone? But she didn't even know if they would ever be alone again. So maybe it wasn't only fear of getting hurt, but fear of hurting Barbossa as well that kept her from accepting his advances.

Raising her head she looked up at the sky and sighed. This would be another sleepless night for her.


	3. Part III

**AN: Alright, so I know I haven't updated in a long time on this, or any of my other stories, and for that I am very sorry. Unforeseen circumstances have stopped me from writing almost entirely, save for a few short pieces. After the absence I have almost completely forgotten my original intentions for this story, so I hope that I will be able to continue it to everyone's satisfaction. Please be patient with me, and enjoy!**

* * *

Complications Are My Life

Despite what she had thought the night before, Elizabeth had in fact been able to get quite a good sleep that night. She had slept soundly, dreaming of when she was a child in England with her parents. But now that she was awake her dreams did not seem so happy. They had brought up a happy past, yes, but for her it was just that. The past. Now things were so different. Her mother was dead, as was her father. Tears came to burn the woman's eyes. Her poor father... he hadn't deserved the fate that had come to him. He had only tried to protect her. He had only been doing his duty as a father.

And she had done nothing to act a good daughter for him. For years she had acted out against his wishes, done things that had made him sigh. When her father had been so sure things would finally change, with her engaged to Commodore Norrington, free from pirates, she had ruined it. She had gone back on her word and stood with Jack and Will. She could so easily picture the crushed looks on the faces of her father, and James as well.

Another man she had cursed. She had been his downfall, both literally and emotionally. Deep in her heart she knew she had ruined him the day she had refused his hand. He had looked so hurt, so... unsure. Elizabeth was sure she had never seen him that way before. And yet she had paid it no mind at the time, being far too focused on the lives hanging in the balance. She had been too centered on Will and Jack to pay attention to the people who had loved her for years.

Then, even after everything she had done to him, James had still sacrificed himself to save her. Just as her father had done. Her heart ached and she wished that she could have taken it all back. She could have had such a good life if she had only stayed put when Will saved Jack. It may have been a boring life, but it would have been a good one. Or at the very least it would be one where two people she cared deeply for would still be alive. More than two, now that she thought more. If she had married James than she never would have killed Jack.

Speaking of which... she never had apologized for her heinous crime, she realized now. Yes, there was a spoken forgiveness, but not an altogether one. She had never outright said the words, nor had he outright forgiven her. And that just wouldn't do. Elizabeth had lost enough already; she was not ready to lose another friend because of her own stupidity.

Climbing up to the deck of the Pearl was always a challenge when the ship was in motion. Even though she had been out to sea for months she had never fully developed sea legs. Staggering slightly the pirate queen composed herself, trying to make herself look dignified. It was a failed attempt, but at least she kept herself from falling over as the ship was pelted by a rather large wave.

Elizabeth's golden brown eyes surveyed the deck, but much to her dismay she didn't spot Jack. In fact, hardly anyone was even on the deck. She spotted Mr Gibbs untangling a net near the foremast. _He'll do_. She made her way over to him, picking her way around the debris that littered the planks below her feet. It looked like someone had broken several bottles over the deck, what with all the pieces of glass lying 'round.

"Mr Gibbs," she greeted as she drew near the man. "Good morning."

The balding man looked up from his task and smiling warmly. "Ah, Miss Elizabeth, good mornin' t' you too."

Elizabeth returned his smile with one of her own. She just couldn't help herself, his happiness was infectious. Besides, she had always liked Gibbs. He was a good, kind man, who always meant well. He had never done anything to her, save perhaps saying she was bad luck when she first rode on a ship with him when she was a child. And that she knew had been just silly superstition. Also he didn't use formalities around her, like so many others did after she became King.

"How are you faring today?" she questioned brightly.

"As well as t' be expected," Mr Gibbs responded, nodding his head slightly. "What with the excitement."

"Excitement?"

"Aye, excitement. Captain--" Gibbs cut himself off, frowning, and rubbed the back of his head. "Jack," he continued, "was up t' his usual antics."

Elizabeth hesitated for a beat. "Um....Jack...?"

"Aye, Jack. My word, lass, you haven't forgotten him that soon, have ye?" Gibbs whistled. "He wasn't dead that long."

Ah, that Jack. For a moment she had thought that he had meant the monkey. They both seemed likely to do something mischievous. But what with the broken glass, she had thought that perhaps the monkey was the Jack he had meant. After all, it didn't seem natural for human Jack to break bottles. As if seeing into her mind Gibbs let out a laugh.

"We ran out of rum," he explained. "Jack got a bit er---upset."

"Upset... yes... I can see that."

"Just needed t' cool off."

"And he cooled off by breaking bottles?"

"Aye."

"So um... where..." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Do you know where I may find him now? I had a bit of a question for him." Big fat lie.

Mr Gibbs frowned. She wanted to know where Jack was? Strange, she had seemed to be avoiding their former captain ever since they rescued him. Strange, since she had been one of the ones to originally want to risk everything to go get him from the locker. Not that it was his place to question her actions. She was the King now. And even before she was elected it still hadn't been his place, what with her being a lady and all.

"Should be in his quarters, I would imagine."

"Thank you," she said, giving him another smile.

He shrugged. "Least I could do, miss."

"All the same."

"Well, yer welcome." Elizabeth turned to leave when Gibbs remembered something. "Ah, miss, before I forget, Captain Barbossa was looking for ye earlier."

The lady grimaced, something that didn't go unnoticed by the man. "Oh... well... could you um... tell him that you didn't see me?" She really hated asking him to do this, but she didn't want to have to deal with Barbossa right now. To be truthful she didn't want to deal with him at all. There was definitely the possibility of something developing between them, and just the thought terrified her.

Mr Gibbs nodded. "O' course."

"Thank you, Mr Gibbs."

With that Elizabeth turned and fled toward the small stairway that led below deck. All the way she wondered where Barbossa was, and prayed that she didn't run into him on the way to Jack's cabin. Luckily for her the gods seemed to hear her, for she safely managed to reach the captain's quarters without seeing hide nor hair of the pirate. Taking a deep breath she tapped her knuckles against the wood door in front of her.

Nothing.

"Jack?" she called, feeling slightly anxious. Was he not in there?

There was a grunt, then a loud thud. Elizabeth jumped slightly when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a very disheveled man-beast. If it was not for the ever present dreadlocks, she would never have been able to recognize him.

"H-hello, Jack."

He blinked at her for a beat, his coal rimmed eyes unfocused. He blinked a few more times before staggering back into his cabin and tripping over a box. Elizabeth watched in horror as his body fell backward over the box and onto the small bed in the corner of the room.

"Oh my god--are you all right?" she inquired as he slowly sat up.

"Why are ye standin' on the door?"

Elizabeth frowned. She wasn't standing on anything but the floor. That could only mean that he wasn't all right. Taking a hesitant step into the cabin she bit her lower lip. "Jack, do you know who I am?"

"O' course. Yer me beauty."

"Um not quite, but close enough." She took another step toward him, than another. "Can you remember my name?"

Jack stared at her blankly for a few more seconds before clapping his hands together. "Yer Lizzie!" he cried gleefully.

"That's right," Elizabeth told him gently. "Lizzie."

All of a sudden Jack's eyes darkened and he scowled. "Murderess," he said quietly.

She flinched. That was one thing she had hoped that he wouldn't be able to remember. But since she came here to apologize it was probably best that he was actually aware of what she was apologizing for.

"Yes..."

"You left me," Jack said, voice accusing.

Once again all she could do was nod. "Yes..."

Standing up Jack swayed dangerously before managing to walk normally. He kept coming at her, backing her up against a wall. Elizabeth was so sure he was going to hit her that she actually began to brace herself for the blow. Only it never came. Instead she felt a calloused hand gently caress her cheek. Opening her eyes she stared up into his almost black eyes.

"...why'd ye do it, luv?"

"I had no choice," Elizabeth whispered. "If you had gotten in the rowboat we all would have been killed..."

"So ye're nothin' but a pirate, eh?"

She let out a strangled laugh. "I suppose I am," she agreed."

"At least ye be havin' morals."

"Wha--"

The next thing Elizabeth knew Jack's lips were on hers, and he was pressing her against the wall roughly. Her brain told her to push him away, that this was wrong on so many levels. She had killed him and now he was kissing her? This wasn't right. Besides, she had only just broken things off with Will. It was too soon to move on. And did she even like Jack that way? Yes there had been some attraction in the past, but hadn't that all been simple attraction to the different? To danger? But oh... his lips on hers felt so right. They were so warm, so perfect, so...

She was kissing Jack. On the lips. She was kissing Jack?! What was she thinking? Using all her strength Elizabeth shoved the man away from her. He stumbled back a few feet, staring at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, luv?"

"What's wrong?! Everything is wrong! What the hell were you doing? I came here to apologize and then you--" Breathing heavily she glared at him. "No, I don't even want to know. Just stay away from me." Before he could react she was at the door to the cabin, her back turned. She paused just long enough to add, "And don't you dare try anything like that again."

She stomped through the doorway and into the hall, running smack into something. With a huff she looked up and almost fainted on the spot. Not him... not him, not him... Anyone but him!

"Elizabeth..."

* * *

**EN: Bad chapter, I know. First I decided to start trying to do 'Pirate Speak' which is much more difficult than I had originally thought. Then I ended up getting confused about what I should have Jack do when Lizzie came to see him. And then I ended it with a cliffhanger, deciding it would work better than saying who she ran into. Don't hate me for my scattered brain!**


End file.
